1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for stabilizing a camera to take pictures, and more particularly discloses a stabilization platform that is stabilized by stabilizing straps which create an inverted tripod that is attached to a lanyard that connects to the foot of the photographer to stabilize the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of prior art camera stabilizing devices, with the most common being a tripod. There is also a variation known as a monopod. Tripods and monopods are very well known in the art, and are commonly used by photographers to hold a camera stable while taking a photograph. There are, however, times when it is not possible or convenient to use a tripod or monopod. There are a number of places where a photographer is not allowed to use a tripod, such as in churches or other historical sites. There are also times when it is simply not convenient to carry a tripod, such as when the photographer is walking for an extended length of time. There is a need, therefore for additional options to stabilize a camera while taking certain photographs.
There are a number of prior art foot mounted stabilizing systems for cameras. U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,169, issued May 2, 1967 to Hendricks, discloses a camera tension anchor, which is a reel with a tape having a foot loop at the end, and the photographer steps into the foot loop to provide some tension on the camera to limit movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,636, issued on May 22, 1979 to Reeberg discloses a strap for holding a camera steady. At one end of the strap is a thumbscrew that is used to attach the strap to the tripod mount screw on the bottom of the camera, and on the other end is a loop that can either be attached to the belt of the photographer, or when lengthened, stepped on by the photographer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,369, issued on Jun. 22, 2004 to Cameron, discloses a tension strap that connects to the camera tripod mount and is anchored to the ground by the photographer's foot. These types of tethers provide tension which will keep the camera from wobbling or moving excessively, but will not prevent the camera from rotating about the point of connection at the tripod mount. There is a need, therefore, for a stabilizing system that combines the stabilizing features of the foot lanyard, but incorporates a component to reduce the potential for movement about the mounting point.